Everlasting love
by MarshAngel
Summary: An alternate universe where Serena and darien find themselves in compromising situations.
1. Default Chapter Title

MarshAngel   
[watsonma@hotmail.com][1]

**_Everlasting Love_**   
**_prologue_**

Good heavens! What was it with those blasted females, he thought as he strode down the hall with an annoyed expression on his handsome face. What on God's green earth made them think they had the right to be late to every event, as if to torture each and every man forced to wait on them, giggle like silly schoolgirls over silly tidbits of conversation, and flirt as if it were their only purpose in life?

If he had to put up with another one of those ridiculous balls he was going to have to shoot himself, or the closest offending individual. He was tired of silly women falling over themselves trying to get his attention, and making every effort under the sun to try to please him. He was still young, he was tall, handsome, in great shape, and he still had all his hair, so why in the world did his parents want him to get married so soon? It wasn't like they were going to drop dead anytime soon, so why the big rush for him to marry? If he had it his way he'd stay a bachelor forever, or until he found true love, if such a thing existed; and if it did, forever would probably come first.

* * *

Serena sighed tiredly. All this was so exasperating, not to mention pointless in her view of things. Why couldn't her mother understand that she really didn't care about dressing up in those heavy gowns, ribbons and whatever other frippery that went with being "a proper lady." She just couldn't see herself waltzing in a ballroom or even walking gracefully, and in her case tripping over anything and everything in her way.

True she was almost sixteen years old and most other girls of her status and age were busy with trying to be pretty and getting ready for their introduction to society and declaration of their readiness for marriage. She however spent most of her time out in the hills snuggled up to her favorite tree reading yet another of those books she loved so much. When she wasn't reading she was off somewhere riding her favorite horse, Blanca.

She was definitely Daddy's little girl. Her father adored her and had introduced her to riding and everything there was to love in nature. He taught her how to appreciate each and every sunset and how to watch the cute little white bunnies that hopped through the backyard, quietly without scaring them off. On the days when it was stormy or wet he had introduced her to so many different wonders in the world of books.

When her tutors had come by, they were fascinated with all the knowledge she had retained from everything she had read, and after much begging and pleading she convinced them to teach her everything they had taught her older brother, Andrew. She knew as much, and often much more than many men, especially in matters of history and philosophy.

She was also quite good in the art of sword fighting, and she handled a rapier better than most men could. Fencing lessons had taken a lot of begging and pleading for her father to come around. Her mother thought it highly improper, but she had long learned to accept and love her daughter's strange behavior. It never ceased to amaze those who knew her, that the same girl who performed the graceful, quick movements required in fencing, could constantly trip and fall over her own feet while performing the simple act of walking down any hallway.

She was about to open her mouth in protest to the yellow gown her mother and the seamstress had brought in for her to fit, but quickly shut it again when she saw the rebuking look her mother gave her, her piercing blue eyes staring up at her through pale blonde lashes, managing to make Serena feel remarkably even more uncomfortable than she did before. There would be no arguing in this matter. It was rare enough that Lady Graham had bothered to sit in on the fitting as it was. This time she had insisted that if it killed her, her daughter was going to like a proper lady whether she liked it or not. This was the fifth dress Serena had tried on today and she was tired of being pulled and pinned. She wasn't even allowed and opinion in the matter as her mother insisted on making all the decisions, knowing that if Serena had her way there would be no dresses at all.

Serena's stomach growled loudly, announcing to everyone in the room that it was time for lunch. "Alright Serena," her mother sighed exasperatedly, brushing back a white-blonde strand that had fallen lose and into her face, causing Serena to blush in embarrassment. "We'll take a break for lunch now and continue the fittings later this afternoon." Serena gratefully stepped down from the stool, barely managing not to trip and rip the new gown in the process, and hurriedly changed back into her morning gown and rushed down the stairs and out onto the patio where lunch would be served. She was early, which was normal for her. She was late for just about everything else except her meals.

* * *

"Lord Wyndham, there is a message here for you and it's marked urgent," Darien's butler announced on entrance to Darien's office. "It doesn't sound like good news my lord."

"Anything marked urgent is hardly good news, Jones." He sighed, turned to face the tall white-haired man before him, and accepted the letter, hoping it was nothing serious, but nevertheless feeling a great sense of foreboding. He opened the letter slowly as if attempting to delay the news. He turned away from the large window overlooking the vast meadow that led up to the wide expanse of trees in the distance. The light from the window seemed to mock his mood, which had become darker with the arrival of the letter.

He pulled the letter from its envelope, opened it, and began to read. Only one line in the short note caught his eye and made sense.

_I regretfully inform you that your parents' carriage collided with another and the occupants of both carriages were killed in the accident_

He sat down in the leather chair beneath him and stared at the wall refusing himself the release of tears.

   [1]: mailto:watsonma@hotmail.com



	2. everlastinglove1

MarshAngel   
[watsonma@hotmail.com][1]

Everlasting Love   
I

"Lord Wyndham, there is a message here for you and it's marked urgent," Darien's butler announced on entrance to Darien's office. "It doesn't sound like good news my lord."   
"Anything marked urgent is rarely good news, Jones." He sighed, turned to face the tall white-haired man before him, and accepted the letter, hoping it was nothing serious, but nevertheless feeling a great sense of foreboding. He opened the letter slowly as if attempting to delay the news. He turned away from the large window overlooking the vast meadow that led up to the wide expanse of trees in the distance. The light from the window seemed to mock his mood, which had become darker with the arrival of the letter.   
He pulled the letter from its envelope, opened it, and began to read. Only one line in the short note caught his eye and made sense.   


> _I regretfully inform you that your parents' carriage was overturned and both were killed in the accident_

He sat down in the leather chair beneath him and stared at the wall refusing himself the release of tears. 

* * *

"Milady, milady," Agatha yelled while running down the hall, the ends of he long skirt in her hands. She almost tripped before she could reach Serena who was just outside the open doors that led to the rose gardens.   
"Whatever is the matter, Agatha?" Serena questioned concernedly.   
"The Duke is in your father's office," she gasped trying to catch her breath. "He wishes to see you immediately. It appears to be very serious. I hope everything's fine."   
"I hope so too Agatha."   
Serena disliked the man that stood downstairs in her father's office waiting for her appearance, but if he could appear to care about anything, as Agatha had suggested he had looked, then it must be very serious indeed. In her hurry to find out what matter could possibly require the presence of her father's older brother, she had forgotten her attire. After sword practice this morning she hadn't bothered to change her clothing before going out into the gardens and so she rushed into the office in a loose men's shirt and dark breeches. Her long blonde hair had been pulled back into a long loose ponytail that fell down her back to her knees.   
Her uncle looked down his nose at her in disapproval. His hard angled face would have been remarkably handsome especially in contrast to his silvery hair if he had bothered to replace his permanent frown with even the smallest of smiles. He had always thought his brother and his wife had always been weak with their daughter, but the wisp of a girl with messy blonde hair, dressed in men's clothing standing before him was just proof that they had been far too lenient. For Christ's sake the girl was running wild! That would change however. He'd make sure of it.   
Serena didn't like her uncle much. He was strict and cold, not to mention a complete bore. She had often wondered how he and her father had come from the same family. She put up with him however because he was family and if he was a relative of her father's he must have a soft spot somewhere inside, despite the fact that previous situations pointed in the opposite direction. Most people who knew him disliked him and that was the best they'd say about him.   
"Serena, I'm afraid I have some terrible news," the Duke said in a rather gruff tone. "I'm afraid your parents were in a carriage accident and they were both killed instantly." If he could have been more blunt the maid outside the door couldn't possibly see how. Agatha gasped before covering her mouth realizing she really shouldn't be eavesdropping outside the door. Oh the poor girl! Someone so young and innocent does not deserve this. She could barely believe that any of this was happening.   
Serena's face turned a pasty white and her legs collapsed beneath her as she went unconscious. The Duke sighed. He should have expected as much. He was mildly upset with himself for neglecting to prepare for her expected fainting spell. Women could never handle such things.   
He picked her slumped body up from the floor and placed her on the couch before ringing for the maid to bring him some smelling salts. When the maid arrived with the salts he changed his mind and decided to let her sleep off the shock in the comfort of her own bed. With that final thought he brought her upstairs and had her immediately put to bed.   


* * *

The carriage rocked gently back and forth as it moved onward to it's destination. It had been a full week since the funeral and Serena was weak and tired. It had been a while since she had sat down to a full meal and she had lost weight and her face had lost its glow to become pale and her eyes sunken. Even in her depressed state of mind and body, she had to admire the beauty of Muncaster Castle, her uncle's home. Her home at Weston Park was beautiful but was really no comparison to the grand mansion before her. The gardens here were some of the most beautiful she had seen and even though the building itself was quite imposing, the grounds more than made up for the dark, forbidding structure. She remembered the beautiful Azaleas and Rhododendrons from visits when she was younger and the Esk River that ran behind the great castle. This might not be so bad after all.   
When she was settled in her room that overlooked the river, she stared in the mirror atop her vanity and sighed. This was her home now. With her parent's death she was now her uncle's responsibility. She missed her parents so much. Her Uncle was so cold and strict. She knew she wouldn't be able to do half the things that she had done at home. Here she would have to follow his rules, however ridiculous they might be. She would not dishonor the memory of her parents.   


   [1]: mailto:watsonma@hotmail.com



	3. everlastinglove2

MarshAngel   
[watsonma@hotmail.com][1][][1]

Everlasting Love   
II

The mansion was beautiful. No. It was much more than just beautiful, she thought. It was the ancestral home of her family. She had never visited it before. But it already felt like a gilded cage to her. The house had everything one could ever dream of, except emotion. It was beautifully decorated with much effort and great expense, but there was no human quality anywhere. The place had no personality.   
She again felt the emptiness left by the loss of her parents and the beautiful house that had always been filled with laughter and happiness. The Duke looked up from his dinner at the enormous dining table, at which they sat on opposite ends, and saw her eyes get that far away look that indicated she was again thinking of her parents. His heart seemed to soften a bit and he said to her, It will take some time, but I'm quite sure you'll be able to adjust and think of them with happiness instead of the heartache you feel now.   
Serena was startled out of reverie by her uncle's comment. She was grateful for the effort he had just made to make her feel comfortable. Maybe the man did have a heart. Was that understanding she had seen in his eyes or was she just deluding herself? She looked at him curiously and watched as his emotions faded and his stern exterior returned.   
As soon as dinner ended, her uncle rang for the maid. I suggest you have some rest and tomorrow we shall discuss your life and just where it will go from here, The Duke said. Serena was amazed how quickly her uncle switched temperaments. She wondered if he was always like this.   


* * *

  
Darien stared out at the view of the vast meadows from his bedroom at Thornwood Manor. He had spent all day yesterday with lawyers going over his family's estate and all his father's holdings. He was reminded of just how much he disliked lawyers. It had been rather tiring and he was not looking forward to today or any day hence. The death of his parents had forced him to assume the title of Lord Westmoreland Duke of Westwood.   
He had been responsible before but now there was so much being placed on his shoulders the greatest burden being that of marriage. Now with the death of his Father he was being pushed to produce an heir to the title and if that weren't reason enough for marriage, it was of course one of his parents' last great wish for him to marry as soon as possible.   


* * *

  
The new Earl of Lancaster stared out of the window of the French Manor. His face was drawn and his eyes held a great deal of pain. He had been completely unprepared for the news when it came well over a week and a half late due to bad weather on the English coast. His parents were dead and his sister was now a ward of his Uncle.   
His parents had been great people. Only two weeks before, he had been sent off on his honeymoon to France. He wished he could have been there with his sister for the funeral, she was probably in a far worse state than himself. He at least had the comfort of his new wife Elizabeth.   


* * *

  
Darien opened the Invitation and read the text. He had been invited to the home of the Duke of Muncaster for a week and half long hunting expedition. Normally he would never accept such and invitation from anyone especially at this time in his life; he had a greatly underdeveloped interest in hunting.   
However, being a Duke had its obligations. Besides it was a chance to get away from the actual business of being a Duke. His Father had been excellent in keeping things in order and now he must do the same.   
He rang for his secretary and a small harried man harried with messy brown hair and glasses, rushed into the room books in hand and papers sticking out. He was trying his best to get himself in order but only managed to drop a few more papers and paint an even more humorous picture of himself.   
Darien barely hid a smile as he watched the man, who although they were approximately the same age, managed to look more nervous than normal, and thus older. "Melvin," Darien said, "Please calm down. You're making me nervous."   
"Sorry your Grace."   
"That's fine. All I wanted was for you to return this invitation with a affirmation of my attendance."   


   [1]: mailto:watsonma@hotmail.com



	4. everlastinglove3

MarshAngel   
[watsonma@hotmail.com][1]

Everlasting Love

Serena had been living at Muncaster for two weeks and things had not been as she had expected. Her uncle had very strict rules regarding her behavior. She was not allowed to wear men's clothing or practice her fencing. She had to eat dinner with him every evening in the dark forbidding dining room. Many times they sat in silence, which over the past few weeks had grown more comfortable for her but not by any means more interesting.   
She did however have most of the days to her leisure and she spent them wandering the beautiful gardens or gazing out over the river. Business and whatever else it was he did often occupied her uncle's days. He often spent hours locked in his study and no one dared to interrupt him. It made her sad the way he lived his life, locked away from the world, the warmth and beauty of it never touching his heart.   
As much as she enjoyed the beauty of the estate, it left her with a growing longing to go riding or practice her fencing skills that she now feared were diminished due to her lack of practice. She hoped that the little practice in the limited space of her room, that she did after her bedtime was good enough. Although she had no sword in her bedroom, she could practice her form and stance. She hoped that was good enough.   
The only persons she had ever fenced with in her life were her father and her older brother Andrew. She thought it unlikely that she would ever make use of her abilities but she had always been interested in collecting knowledge.

* * *

  
Darien walked up slowly, curious as to whom the young man, with ridiculously long blonde hair, fencing with an imaginary partner was. The young man, whomever he was, was of slight build and had excellent form. At the moment he could certainly use a good challenge. He stepped out from behind the tree, and announced his presence.   
How would you like a real challenge for a fencing partner, good sir?   
The young man jumped at the sound of the voice, almost dropping his rapier. He turned to face the newcomer. I accept the challenge he said in a feminine voice.   
Darien was startled to see that the young man before him wasn't a young man at all but rather a beautiful young lady, with bright blue eyes and wild golden blonde hair. I'm sorry, I didn't realize   
That I was a woman? she finished for him. You aren't going to back down from your challenge now are you? What in the world,' why am I challenging him?' She thought to herself'. Looking directly into his dark blue eyes, she felt lost in them. His black hair fell into his eyes and the perplexed look on his face only served to make his face even more handsome.   
Darien took her bold stare as a challenge. He most certainly hated to lose a challenge to a mere girl despite how her hair shone, her pink lips moved, or her courageous blue eyes glistened with her inner light. I would never back down from a challenge. I will go easy on you however. I'd hate to harm a lady.   
It's presumptuous of you to assume victory in this fight. I assure you sir, I am no weakling. With that she charged him. En garde!   


* * *

  
Why that little chit! Insolent wench! Darien cursed, unbuttoning his shirt. She had actually defeated him. He was humiliated, to say the least. He had been beaten by a woman, an incredibly beautiful, sexy woman, but a woman no less.   
It wasn't for a lack of skill that had lost. It was pure luck on her part, based solely on the fact that she distracted him. She caused his thoughts to run wild, trying to get his mind off how good she looked in the men's black breeches and white shirt, she'd been wearing.

* * *

  
Why that little chit! Insolent wench! Darien cursed, unbuttoning his shirt. She had actually defeated him. He was humiliated, to say the least. He had been beaten by a woman, an incredibly beautiful, sexy woman, but a woman no less.   
It wasn't for a lack of skill that had lost. It was pure luck on her part, based solely on the fact that she distracted him. She caused his thoughts to run wild, trying to get his mind off how good she looked in the men's black breeches and white shirt, she'd been wearing.   


* * *

  
Darien rose early the next morning, dressed and joined the Duke's hunting party. He most certainly could have come up with a better way to spend his day. The gentlemen's company had been something of a relief from his usual business duties he had attended to on his own estate and his offices in London, but he found their lack of concern for their businesses somewhat distasteful. His opinion was a rather unusual one considering most titled and wealthy gentlemen spent their time at leisure.   
The conversation had run along the lines he expected, veering towards politics and lighter conversations on the subject of women. That however had been the most interesting part of the whole event. The hunt had however, been as he had expected, completely boring. It may have been more interesting had he been able to keep his mind on the actual hunt. Even the incessant barking of the dogs failed to distract his thoughts from the path they had taken. It seemed he couldn't get his mind off her. He tried to gain control of his mind but all he could think of were her slender legs and flared hips, perfectly accented by the breeches she had been wearing and the curve of her breasts when the billowy white shirt had been blown by the wind or shifted by her graceful movements.   
Who was she anyway? He had never gotten the chance to ask her name. She couldn't have been a servant; her speech had been too perfect. But then they hadn't spoken that much, so she may have been putting on airs to impress him. She most certainly couldn't be a lady. None of the ladies he knew would even dare to put on men's clothing and would find it distasteful to exercise in a manner that would cause one to sweat as fencing did. No, she was definitely not a lady.   
He found himself wanting to see her again. He denied himself any thought of having any interest in her. He simply wanted a rematch and a name. A name would be very good.   


* * *

  
  


   [1]: mailto:watsonma@hotmail.com



	5. everlastinglove4

MarshAngel  
watsonma@hotmail.com  
  
Everlasting Love IV  
  
Serena sat straight backed facing her vanity as her ladies maid dressed her hair. She was trying extremely hard not to   
fidget but the effort was taking its toll and she was becoming increasingly more frustrated. She wished she did not have   
to attend this dinner party. It meant spending the time in the company of frivolous ladies whose conversations meant   
nothing to her as so many of them seemed to have few intelligent thoughts in their heads. It also meant she had to wear  
one of the many dresses her uncle had ordered to be made for her not long after her arrival at Muncaster.   
She was not comfortable in many of the gowns that had been made for her, not because they were physically binding   
or discomforting, but simply because she felt inadequate. She did not feel she did many of the beautiful gowns justice.   
Worst yet, she had the distinct feeling that she would pale in comparison to the other ladies invited from neighboring   
estates. Thinking of the guests who would soon arrive caused a sensation in her stomach that reminded her of soft plum   
pudding, a dessert she particularly disliked for its rich taste and soft slippery feeling in her mouth.  
In hr nervousness she began to fidget once more causing Molly, her maid to sigh in exasperation as she attempted to pin  
one of Serena's long curls into the upward sweep covered with light curls that was presently in fashion. Serena winced  
as she was poked in the scalp by yet another pin. She hoped Molly would be done soon, she needed to move to calm   
herself.  
A few moments later Molly was done and Serena was allowed to move finally. Molly positively gleamed with pride as   
she saw her handiwork. Serena looked wonderful. Her golden curls were pinned up at the top of her head so they spilled  
over her ears. Nervousness had had a positive result one her pallor by bringing a light blush to her cheeks and the pale  
peach silk gown flattered her creamy skin to perfection, and displayed her narrow waist perfectly.   
When Serena saw herself in the mirror however, she saw a nervous child, who was a little too thin for good taste and   
dressed to look like a princess when it was plain to her, and would be to everyone else, that she was simply an orphaned  
waif dressed in finery. Her blue eyes reflected an insecurity that once would never have graced her normally happy and   
confident face. She bit her lips causing blood to rise in them making them more swollen and pinker than usual. Sighing,   
she resolved to make her way down the staircase and into the drawing room where her uncle was expecting her. He   
would not tolerate lateness from her so she was making an effort to be on time.  
  
Darien made his way down the main stairs of Muncaster. As he went he admired the beautiful tiles beneath his feet and  
the intricate designs in the black metal of the banisters. As he came to the landing he noted a beautiful Roman-style   
statue of a woman carrying water. Making his way to the drawing room he noted once again as he had when he had first  
arrived, the cold beauty of Muncaster.  
As he walked into the wood paneled drawing room he greeted some of the other gentlemen who had also gathered there  
to talk before dinner began. There were a few ladies, one, or two of whom he recognized. First there was Lady Dermont  
and her daughter who lived on the nearest neighboring estate. Her husband was a wealthy squire, with whom he had  
hunted the day before. Their daughter Mina was very beautiful and an incessant flirt. On many other young ladies it   
would have been a somewhat annoying trait, but as she was engaged to the equally playful Lord Jason Whittaker, a   
young Earl, many thought it a somewhat endearing quality.   
Lady Rachel Harrison was also there; her beautiful black hair piled high on her head. He had known her rather well  
before she had married Lord Harrison of Mondale. Mondale was a selfish bastard, but knowing Rachel she probably  
had him completely under her control. She seemed comfortable in the atmosphere of mostly men, and her beauty shone,  
her mysteriously compelling violet eyes catching his across the room.   
He was making his way over to her when he saw a beautiful delicate-looking blonde in peach silk, and beautiful curls   
framing her face enter the room. She looked slightly familiar but he couldn't really place her face. She seemed like so  
many other ladies he'd seen, delicate, demure, and seemingly perfect in every way. He knew better however. If he had  
ever met the perfect female he would already be married. He was beginning to think she did not exist. He turned his   
attention back to Rachel and made his way across the room to meet her.  
"Lady Harrison, it's a pleasure to see you again," Darien said as he kissed her gloved hand.  
"Surely My Lord," she said stressing the address, "you know better than to address me so formally."  
"I beg your pardon Rachel. Please try not to remind me that I am the new Duke. It reminds me I have work to do that   
I'm neglecting for this hunting expedition."  
"Forgive me Darien. You're not enjoying your stay then?"  
"Not entirely."  
"I can see why." She said glancing surreptitiously around the room beneath her smoky lashes. "The company isn't  
particularly engaging. Were I a gentlemen I'd be easily bored by many of these men."  
"It seems to me they already bore you without adding to yourself the burden of masculinity."  
She smiled gently at his comment, a sweet slightly seductive smile, and one that reminded him why he'd stolen a kiss   
from her when he was only fourteen. "You're absolutely right."  
Darien glanced around the room again. His thought once more drifted to the wild young woman he'd met. He hadn't seen  
any sign of her since. Her company would be a welcome change to the usual boring chatter he had to endure. He'd even  
let her beat him again if he could escape this dinner. Meanwhile however, there was a beautiful woman before him who   
he knew very well.  



	6. everlastinglove5

Everlasting Love  
Chapter V  
watsonma@hotmail.com  
  
  
Serena made her way nervously into the room. Most of the men and ladies were strangers to her,   
as she had never had the chance to meet them when her parents were alive. She hoped she wouldn't  
make any grave mistakes. Her lessons in perfecting her knowledge of etiquette would not be until next week.  
She could only hope she didn't say the wrong thing or trip over her skirts.  
She found herself feeling a sense of relief as her uncle walked over to her and took her arm. He led her towards  
a group of people conversing in one of the corners of the drawing room. He intended to introduce her. As they  
made their way to the group he spoke a few words to her that may have been meant to allay her nervousness   
but failed to do so.   
"You're on time. That's good. You look like a lady."   
"Thank you Uncle," Serena replied politely but said little else. It was going to be a long night.  
Glancing around the room she saw one face she did recognize. It was that same gentleman with whom she'd been   
fencing. She hadn't seen him since even though she kept hoping she'd run into him and yet at the same time feared  
she'd have anything to say. Worse yet she feared the wildness within her which she hid well for the benefit of her   
uncle would come through as it had when he'd challenged her that day. In just the few moments she'd fenced with  
him he'd immediately stirred feelings in her that made her both nervous and angry for reasons she couldn't explain.  
She hadn't even considered the idea that he'd be here. She must avoid meeting him at all costs. If he exposed her  
disobedience to her uncle she'd be in a lot of trouble.  
She became even more nervous than she had been. She had recognized him but would he recognize her? If forced  
to converse with him would he bring up the fact that she had challenged him to fencing while she was dressed in   
men's clothing, a direct disobedience to her uncle's wishes? This evening could turn out to be a disaster and she hadn't  
even tripped over anything yet.  
After polite introductions to a few of her uncles friends, and the appropriate conversations concerning the weather, her  
uncle led her towards yet another group of people, this one younger than the others. In her direct line of sight was an   
absolutely beautiful woman. She had dark hair and smoky lashes and even from across the room noticeably blue-violet  
eyes that seemed equally mysterious and seductive. She exuded and air of confidence and sophistication that made  
Serena feel like a child despite the fact that she knew the young lady couldn't have been that much older than her.  
As her uncle led her to join the group she realized to her dismay, that the tall dark-haired man whose back had been  
turned towards her was the same man whom she had hoped to avoid. There was no possibility of escape as her uncle  
began the introductions to Lady Harrison and her Husband Lord Anthony Harrison, Count of Mondale who had just   
joined the group. The way Lord Harrison looked up at her as he pressed his wet lips to the back of her hand made her  
nervous and slightly disgusted. His wife Rachel gave her an understanding look. She pulled her hand away as quickly as  
civility allowed and moved on to the next two people.   
She was then introduced to Mina Dermont and her fiancé Lord Jason Whittaker a handsome young earl who reminded  
Serena of her older brother Andrew who would arrive in less than a week. Serena took and instant liking to Mina who   
seemed an unlikely but good friend of Rachel whom Serena also liked. She then turned to face the moment she'd been  
dreading.  
"Serena I'd like you to meet Darien Wyndham Lord Westmoreland, Duke of Westwood," her uncle said."  
Serena curtsied slightly as Darien took her hand firmly and pressed his warm lips to it. He held it tighter as he felt it shake  
slightly as a result of her nervousness.   
"My Lord," she said demurely as was expected of her.  
Darien smiled slightly, teasing her with the look in his eyes, showing her he recognized her. He had recognized her bright   
blue eyes, as soon as she was close enough for him to see her in detail. He was both surprised and amused. So the insolent  
little brat was a lady after all, or appeared to be one.   
Instead of increasing her nervousness as he had expected by showing her he recognized her, he saw her eyes light up like a  
sudden flare in a furnace. She was angry that he knew who she was and she knew he would tease her for it. The fire in her   
eyes made her appear more confident and it didn't go unrecognized by Rachel who raised a perfect eyebrow at Darien  
intrigued by the effect he had on the girl before him. Most women swooned and flirted endlessly in Darien's presence,  
this one seemed to be angry at the very sight of him. What could he possibly have done to this innocent young girl?  
Darien simply smiled back at Rachel, puzzling her greatly. His mood seemed to have vastly improved since the arrival of the  
Duke's niece. She was a beautiful young girl, but she didn't seem to be Darien's type. She was too petite, too cute, and too   
perfect.   
All through dinner Serena avoided meeting Darien's line of sight. It was a hard job as he was seated directly across from her.   
Every time she looked up there he was, teasing her with his deep blue eyes without saying a single word. It was definitely   
going to be a long evening.  



	7. everlastinglove6

Everlasting Love  
Chapter VI  
watsonma@hotmail.com  
  
  
Darien walked through the gardens closest to the Esk River in the back of the large mansion. He admired the beauty   
of the wild roses and the sound of the birds in the morning. The entire world was so alive at this time of day.  
As he walked closely to a patch overgrown with shrubs and a few trees he thought he heard something. He listened more  
closely. It sounded like a woman humming. Maybe one of the maids was out doing something.  
He parted the trees to get a better look at the mystery woman. He recognized her immediately. Now what was she doing?  
He watched from behind some bushes as the young girl stepped from behind the bushes by the river, revealing she was   
wearing nothing but her chemise. Good heavens, for all intents and purposes she was practically nude! He watched as she  
walked down to the bank of the river and stepped down into the water. She was going for a swim. She was definitely not  
like anyone else he had ever known.  
Serena stepped up on the embankment and retrieved her towel. It had been wonderful taking a bath in the river.   
It gave her a sense of freedom from the restraint, with which she had to act, in the presence of her uncle. Looking  
up she saw a dark figure and screamed.  
"What are you doing here!"   
He seemed to be examining her with a sly, mischievous grin on his handsome features. He seemed highly amused  
at her state of undress. She wrapped the large towel more tightly around her, only succeeding in making the outline  
of her body far more obvious. Her entire body was flushed red with embarrassment at being caught in such a   
compromising situation.  
"Have you no honor your Grace, walking in on a lady during her bath?"  
"With regards to this particular situation, it is not my honor that is in question. Besides, are you a lady? I have no   
proof of such a thing. Most ladies I know do not bathe in rivers."  
Her face turned an even brighter red with indignation and further embarrassment. How dare he question her as to   
whether she was a lady or not?  
"Are that many ladies willing to subject themselves to the torture of your company, that you can make such a judgement  
your grace? I am not most ladies, if by your definition of a lady you mean frivolous fools who would fawn over you."  
"Those ladies to which you refer have good sense, not only to know which gentleman is worthy of their attentions but   
they have better sense than to bathe in a river and then act surprised at being caught. You are quite correct you are not  
most ladies. You are most definitely unlike any lady I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."  
She restrained herself from walking up to him and punching him right in one of his perfect, beautiful blue eyes. See   
what those prissy ladies would think then. With her luck they'd pity him and give him even more of their attention.  
She restrained herself and said, " Your Grace, I do believe you've embarrassed me quite enough, do you suppose  
you could take your leave that I may remedy my state of undress?"  
Moving towards her he said, "Why correct that which nature has ordained natural?"  
"Your Grace?" She was both confused and nervous. He was less than five feet away from her now. What would her   
mother have said? She was naked and alone with and unbelievably handsome duke. This could be trouble.  
"What are you doing your Grace?   
"I am not in the habit of ignoring, beautiful, wet, naked ladies," he said still moving towards her. He was right in front  
of her now.  
"Now would be a good time to start," she barely whispered, staring nervously up at him. He stared down at her and   
raised a finger to her chin, forcing her head backwards. He leaned his head down to meet hers and kissed her on the   
lips.  
Her knees weakened and she just about fell into him deepening the kiss. She wanted to pull away she really did but she just  
didn't seem to have the strength. 


	8. everlastinglove7

Everlasting Love  
Chapter VII  
MarshAngel  
watsonma@hotmail.com  
  
For the first time in days Serena's mind wasn't dwelling on the moment Darien had kissed her. She had been upset for  
a while after the first time, when he'd kissed and left her standing in her towel. That time wasn't the last time. The  
intolerable bastard had had the gall to kiss her again when he'd seen her in the rose gardens and once again they  
had argued before he'd pressed his lips to hers and simply walked away.   
Today however, was a beautiful day and the sun shone brightly down through the large windows of the drawing room.  
The flowers in the garden were more beautiful and more fragrant than ever, the grass greener and the company   
couldn't be more exhaustingly boring. Serena sighed inaudibly and remembered to straighten her back.   
Why was she stuck in this stuffy mansion, on a beautiful day, learning etiquette, and various other lessons for her  
season in London? What she wouldn't give to be out riding her horse over the meadows, astride with the wind in  
her hair. She sighed again, this time a little more loudly.  
"Young lady, am I boring you?" the tiny gray-haired lady asked in a stern voice.  
"No, of course not Madame Saint Andre."  
"Bon! Your next lesson I believe is ballroom dancing?"  
Serena almost burst out laughing at the thought of dancing with this little old lady. She soon stopped laughing when   
moments later she was tripping over her feet trying to keep pace with the surprisingly fleet-footed old lady.  
"Please, please madame Saint Andre, can we please stop for a while?"  
"Alright then. I can see you need more lessons in this activity."  
Serena plopped herself down on the couch. 'These ridiculous lessons are driving me out of my mind!'   
Just then her uncle walked in and looking over the situation asked, "Are the lessons going well Madame Saint Andre?"  
He glanced over at Serena on the couch and she immediately straightened up trying to appear studious and lady-like.  
"Well your Grace, she has done passably on everything else but she is quite clumsy on the ballroom floor."  
"Maybe she needs a more skilled partner," a new and familiar voice suggested.  
Serena resisted the urge to sink down into the couch. This was too embarrassing.   
"A wonderful idea, your Grace," Madame Saint Andre tittered," Addressing Darien as he entered the room."  
In long strides Darien walked over to the couch on which Serena sat. He put his hand out for her to take, with a slight  
bow and a "milady."  
Serena accepted his hand, managing to hide her annoyance but not her embarrassment, as her face flushed bright red.  
Darien put a firm hand on her waist and held her and held her other small soft hand in his large one. The unknown   
woman at the piano began playing, and he led her over the floor. Amazingly enough she managed not to trip over   
anything.  
"Was it really necessary to embarrass me in such a manner you Grace?" she whispered just loud enough for him to   
hear.  
"What manner would that be? My name is Darien."  
"Yes your Grace. So it is. And as to the manner, my uncle did not need a demonstration of my lack of talent."  
"I meant for you to call me Darien and you're dancing just fine. I can't see what the problem was."  
She could find nothing to say to this, as he was quite right. So far she had been dancing beautifully never once tripping  
over anything real or imaginary.  
"I must remember this moment," he whispered to her.  
"Why is that?"  
"I believe it is the first time I've ever managed to leave you speechless."  
************* 


	9. everlastinglove8

Everlasting Love  
MarshAngel  
watsonma@hotmail.com  
  
  
Serena couldn't believe the day was here already. Tonight she would be making her debut at Almack's in London.   
The fall season would be a flurry of activity. She was a little excited and very nervous.  
Things had been going rather well after her Uncle's week long hunting expedition was over and all the gentlemen had  
returned to their homes including the bothersome Duke Westmoreland. She refused to admit it herself that she enjoyed  
kissing him by the river or that she had been a little disappointed when he had stopped and simply walked away   
leaving her standing by the river clutching her wet towel and shivering from more than the chill of the water on her skin.   
She'd managed to get her mind off him when her brother had arrived with his wife Elizabeth whom she already loved  
dearly like a sister. They had comforted each other and talked of the upcoming time in London. She had wanted to   
stay with them in London but her uncle insisted she have a more appropriate chaperone and that she stay with him.   
As he was her legal guardian there would be no arguments to the contrary.   
So here she was under the vigilant eyes of Madame Saint Andre who looked as though she were about to doze off   
with her embroidery in her hand. Serena wondered how the woman could possibly sleep through her horrible banging   
on the pianoforte in the drawing room. Madame had insisted she practice however, so she had spent the morning   
pounding out the notes incorrectly forcing the staff to close the double doors and run for the safety of their hearing.  
As she grew bored with playing. She got up and walked over to the large picture window, looking out over the ladies   
and gentlemen passing by with their parasol and canes, some with their purchases others simply walking leisurely   
seemingly without a care in the world. She had once found herself wandering through her uncle's library in search of   
something interesting to read. Madame had of course wandered in a few moments later discouraging her from 'silly   
undertakings unbecoming of a lady.'   
Those were the moments when she most wished things could be as they once were. When her parents were alive she  
didn't have to worry about what proper society thought of her. She'd never had to face them. Her parents had always   
protected her from the harsh rules surrounding appropriate male and female behavior, allowing her to do as she pleased  
.   
But then she had been a child. It wasn't really so long ago but it felt a world away when she had been carefree. Now all  
her days seemed to be centered on looking and behaving the right way to attract an agreeable suitor. She didn't see   
any reason for her to be getting married so soon, but she was supposed to be an obedient girl so she did as her uncle   
wished.   
She only hoped she could be as lucky as Elizabeth had been with her brother. Very few people married for love as her  
brother had but she wished the same for herself however unlikely it would be. She hated being subjected to the will of   
others. If he so wished, her uncle could simply choose a husband for her and she would have no say in the matter. If   
she could not find and agreeable match chances were her uncle would do just that.  
*********  
"Serena walked into Almack's on her Uncle's arm. He steadied her arm as they walked down the stairs. She was   
nervous and very afraid she would make some horrible mistake and embarrass herself and her uncle. As they came to  
the bottom of the stairs where her uncle would leave her in the company of Madame Saint Andre, her uncle turned to   
her and shocked her out of her nervousness by kissing her on the cheek.  
"If I ever had a daughter, I'd hope she would be as beautiful as you look right now. There is absolutely no reason for   
you to be nervous. Even though some of those older women are vicious crones and vipers, there is no reason why   
anyone here shouldn't adore you." He squeezed her hand to reassure her and left a very shocked Serena staring at the  
back of his black tuxedo as he disappeared into the crowd.   
"Well don't just stand there young lady, walk this way before people begin thinking you don't have a brain in your head,  
" Madame screeched at her. Serena smiled and followed her. She hoped to soon escape the old lady's company.  
The rest of the evening found Serena chatting with Lady Rachel, who had shown up without her husband who she   
presumed drunk and in gambling debt at the gentleman's club, and Mina who flirted away while smiling at her fiancée   
across the room. Serena found herself enjoying the evening. She'd met some of Mina's and Rachel's friends, Ami and   
coincidentally her sister-in-law Elizabeth, whom everyone had called Lita since she was a child. Lita shared the same   
wild heart Serena hid.   
She had her share of dances with handsome young gentlemen many of whom were fascinated with her intelligence and   
wit that she demonstrated as she grew more comfortable. In fact she was surrounded by a few young men, laughing   
and enjoying the conversation, when Darien came up behind her and whispered in her ear in a mildly intimate gesture   
that surprised her and everyone around her. It especially surprised many of the women who were not only surprised at  
his attendance and more importantly his interest in the young Lady Graham.   
Darien swept her out unto the dance floor before she could answer the request he'd whispered in her ear. "It seems you  
already have a fan club. Whatever would those fops think if they could see you swimming in the river Esk?"  
"You seem to have a fan club yourself," Serena said glancing around the room, while purposefully avoiding the jealous  
eyes of some of the young women staring at them. "Why are you here? From what I've heard men like you don't   
usually attend these events.   
Darien raised an eyebrow. "Just who are men like me?" Serena was at a loss for an answer. Quite frankly she had  
never met another man like him. He exuded a power and sensuality that drew her to him in such a way it was positively  
demonic. She could easily see him as the devil; dark, dangerous and seductive she could see herself committing sinful   
acts because of him.  
She had drifted off in her thoughts of Darien as the devil. "You are the devil," she whispered to herself not realizing she'd  
said it out loud with a smile on her lips.  
Darien smirked. He'd been watching her face expecting one of her witty answers. Instead she had drifted off before  
she whispered the words that had him dubbed as the Lord of Hell and all things sinful.  
"I already have a title Lady Graham and Lord of Hell is not it, although it could have its benefits. Maybe I could induce  
you to commit sinful wanton acts."  
Serena's face turned bright red as she realized that she had spoken the words out loud. She then realized what he'd said  
to her. "You definitely are a demon from hell. Maybe you should return to the sulfur pits of your home." She turned out  
of his arms and left him on the dance floor smiling.   
She could feel eyes watching her as she left the dance floor and headed out onto one of the balconies that led down to  
the gardens. They probably thought she was out of her mind. What single female in her right mind would leave the   
Duke of Westwood standing in the middle of the dance floor when he had chosen her out of all the women to dance  
with? That in itself was an honor many women would swoon over.   
Why did he go out of his way to infuriate her? One moment he made her heart skip a beat with his gorgeous eyes and  
shiny black hair, not to mention the handsome figure he posed in his tuxedo. The next moment he would make her so   
mad she felt she would explode.   
She considered this to herself and was halfway through the gardens before she realized she wasn't really angry, or the   
least bit infuriated. In fact the whole thing was rather amusing. She had to admit he was devilishly handsome, intelligent,  
and a match for her in almost every way. Most importantly she was beginning to realize she was completely fascinated   
with everything about him and utterly in love.  
Was it possible for it to happen in such a short time? They'd never even had a real conversation. Every time they met it   
was a battle.   
What difference would it make anyway? He wouldn't love her anyway. She was just a gangly little girl, barely a woman.  
All the women he knew were probably just like Rachel, beautiful, sophisticated, and very knowledgeable in the ways   
of men.  
It'd be best if she forgot him and moved on. A frown played on her delicate features as she stood next to a small Lily   
pond, frozen in thought. Her thoughts were so intense she didn't hear someone come up behind her until they were   
breathing on her neck. She was so frightened she tried to turn around too fast and fell backwards into the pond.  
She let out a squeal as the cold water splashed all around her soaking her clothes and her hair. Her curls were plastered  
to her head as she sat up, her blue silk gown completely soaked through. Darien couldn't help laughing. His deep laugh   
echoed through the garden. She looked like a shocked porcelain doll. Her expression was priceless. "You really have   
something for water don't you?" He teased her.  
Serena's expression was quickly turning from shocked to enraged. How dare he laugh at her?  
"I knew you weren't a gentleman," she said icily. "A real gentleman would have helped me up by now instead of standing  
there like a nit wit laughing at my misfortune."  
Darien finally got around to his senses and reached out a hand to her to help her out of the pond. She grabbed hold of   
his hand but instead of using it to pull herself up she used all her strength and pulled hard on his arm, sending him off   
balance flying into the pond himself. Before he could recover from the surprise, she helped herself up and stepped out  
of the pond leaving him lying in the water, completely soaked from head to toe.  
"Let's see how you enjoy it! She snapped at him. She turned her back and strode away not quite sure where she was  
going. She found herself heading towards the main building. A hand grabbed her arm and twisted her around.   
"Just where do you think you're going?" Darien asked her impatiently.  
"That's none of your business."  
"Well I could let you go back inside and embarrass yourself. You do realize you are soaking wet," he said glancing her  
over not missing the way the wet silk clung to her body now that it was wet. If he didn't stop staring he was going to   
pull her close to him and he might not let go.   
"And just what do you suggest I do?" she snapped back impatiently, realizing he was right. She couldn't go back inside   
like this. She would embarrass herself and her uncle in front of the entire ton.   
"Her anger only turned up the heat. He wanted her now more than ever. He didn't say anything else to her he simply   
pulled her closer to him and kissed he passionately. Serena was shocked to say the least, not that she wasn't enjoying  
the moment. His behavior was so confusing. One moment he was teasing her mercilessly, the next he was kissing her   
passionately. The last time he'd kissed her he'd just smiled at her and then turned around and walked away leaving her   
with her mouth hanging open in shock.  
When he paused for air she questioned him. "Why do you kiss me when I'm angry with you?"  
"To shut you up," he said huskily and then kissed her again, his hand trailing the curve of her hips and her waist to her   
breast.   
"Ahhem," a deep voice said  
"Oh dear!" a high pitched woman's voice squeaked.  
Serena and Darien broke of their passionate kiss and turned to face the couple to whom the voices belonged. There  
were also three other people, two older women, and an old gentleman behind them.   
"Isn't that the Duke of Muncaster's niece?" one of the ladies whispered audibly to the other.  
"I knew the moment I saw her she wasn't at all a wholesome girl."  
Serena's face flushed bright red, embarrassed to be caught in such a compromising situation.   
**********  



	10. everlastinglove9

  
Everlasting love  
MarshAngel  
watsonma@hotmail.com  
  
Serena sat in her room wondering just what would be done. Her eyes were bright red from crying. Her embarrassment  
had become quite public when those awful old ladies had spread horrible gossip about her 'loose' behavior in the garden  
with the Duke of Westwood. Her uncle had been positively livid, especially when he'd seen the state of her gown. Darien  
had conveniently disappeared.   
Her uncle hadn't said one word to her since they had arrived home last night. She hadn't left her room since then. She did  
not want to face him. One of the maids had came up to tell her that her brother had stopped by but she would not go   
downstairs. She was an embarrassment to her entire family and it was all Lord Wyndham's fault. At least that's what she  
had been trying to convince herself of all morning. Unfortunately it wasn't working in the least.  
She had enjoyed the way he'd touched her, his kisses, everything about him. She didn't feel the least bit guilty about what  
she had supposedly done, as much as she regretted the embarrassment it had caused her family. All her life she'd been an   
embarrassment. Why must she always be so different?   
She heard a gentle knock on the door and uttered a week response to come inside to whoever it was. Melissa the young  
maid came in and told her nervously that her uncle was awaiting her in his study, if she could please join him there for a  
discussion. Serena nodded politely and dismissed the young girl.   
***************************************************************  
  
Serena took each slowly, trailing her hand along the mahogany banister. She dreaded every step that brought her closer to  
the entrance of her uncle's study. She feared he would toss her out on the street, but more than that she was afraid because  
she had no idea just what he would do to her. Thinking about it made her hand shake from nervousness.  
She walked up to the imposing dark door that would reveal her future and raised a shaky arm. She rapped gently on the   
door and composed herself as best she could.  
"Come in Serena," her uncle's voice called.  
Serena opened the door and walked into the room. Her uncle stood facing the windows with his back turned to her.  
"Sit down Serena." She obeyed him and sat nervously into the chair, smoothing the creases of her skirt but finding her palms  
sweaty, she stopped.  
"I'm very disappointed in you. I had hoped you knew better than that. You embarrassed yourself and this family."   
Serena chose this moment to put in a word for herself. "But I didn't do anything."  
"Serena," her uncle sighed her name and turned to face her, "Serena, you were seen by those two gossiping hags kissing   
the Duke of Westwood while soaking wet. It doesn't matter if in your eyes it was innocent, by the time those hags are  
done with your name, they'll have you as his mistress."  
Serena was shocked by her Uncle's speech. He seemed so nonchalant about the idea. In fact he seemed to care more   
about her reputation than anything she might have done with Darien. He was right of course. The two widows Lady Stimson  
and Lady Rhodham were horrible gossips. But she couldn't hide her surprise at her Uncle's reaction.  
"Serena, since you've come to live here you've become in many ways like a daughter to me. I know I haven't exactly   
treated you like a daughter, but I guess I was afraid to get close to you, I was afraid I might lose you too. You see I once   
had a daughter."  
His face was empty but his eyes seemed pained. He turned his back to her once more so she wouldn't see his face as he   
spoke.  
"Not long before you were born I was married to a beautiful woman, her name was Melissa. We were very happy. We had  
a daughter, Helen; she was such a beautiful little girl. When she was only four, she and her mother were returning from a shopping   
trip in Paris where they also visited Melissa's aunt. There was a horrible storm in the channel, and their ship was destroyed.  
You remind me so much of Helen. So bright-eyed. You're so alive; especially when you don't think I can see you practicing  
with that sword.   
Serena was so surprised at all this. Her uncle did have a heart after all. She felt guilty for all those times she had thought badly  
of him.   
"Serena, this is not what I had wanted for you. I had hoped you would have been able to make the choice as to whom you would   
marry on your own. Your season is now over however, because of this incident, and you'll have to return in the fall as a married woman."  
"'What?" Serena was completely shocked by this news. Surely there was another way to do this than to give her away to the first   
man who offered.  
"But, Uncle you can't do this to me. Who am I to marry? No one has offered as yet.  
"Serena, don't be naïve. You must marry the one who disgraced you and he knows it just as well as you do. I'm sorry   
it has come to this but it must be done. I won't have your reputation ruined. It's what is best for you."  
**********************  
Serena had sat in the chair in shock as her uncle strode out of the room determined not to hear any arguments from her.  
She couldn't believe it. Her uncle was actually forcing her to marry.  
More shocking he would force her to marry Darien Wyndham, a man she was now completely in love with but whom she  
knew had no love for her. It was true he seemed to want her, but that meant nothing. He lusted after her but he didn't love  
her, not in the same manner she loved him.   
She didn't know if she could survive a marriage with a man who might never return her love. Her parents had found love, her  
brother had too, and even her uncle had had it at one time, she shouldn't have to marry without it. Outside of her family anyone  
else would have thought her naïve and idealistic. Most marriages weren't based on love but rather money and status.   
Serena had hoped all her life she would never be trapped in a loveless marriage. She knew many men kept their mistresses   
after their marriage but she didn't know if she could put up with sharing the man she loved with another woman.  
*********  
  
Serena's eyes were dry the next morning but her mod was dark. The bright sunlight and chirping birds, unusual for London  
mocked her very mood. She had cried herself to sleep the previous night and she was now lacking in tears or emotional   
expression.   
She didn't blame her uncle for this situation. Her mind had moved on to other matters. She now wondered if she would be   
as upset if in three days she would be marrying a stranger. Had she been in the position to marry a man she didn't love she  
would have been in far less despair. At least in such a situation the emotional lines would be very clear between them.  
Instead, she was marrying a man she loved but who did not love her, a man who was just absolutely infuriating because of   
her inability to guess what he would do next. He would probably detest her for forcing him into a situation where her had   
marry a woman he hadn't chosen himself simply to save her honor.  
She was almost hoping he'd refuse. She knew better than that however. Whatever she had to say about him, he was after all a   
gentleman. He wouldn't leave her in disgrace. He'd marry her, but he wouldn't love her, no matter how much love she felt for  
him. 


	11. everlastinglove10

Everlasting Love  
MarshAngel  
Watsonma@hotmail.com  
  
The carriage came to a stop in front of the grand London mansion. Darien stepped out into the   
street and began his walk up to the front steps. As he raised his hand to rap on the front door, the door   
opened and out stepped the Duke of Muncaster.   
"Your Grace!" Darien was very surprised to see the Duke.  
The Duke did not, however, seem very surprised to see him. "Good day, Lord Westmoreland, And   
how has the day found you?" without waiting for an answer he continued. "I certainly hope you're not here   
to inform me that you refuse to marry my niece after what we talked about."  
"Of course not sir. Serena's honor is very important to me."  
"I'd most certainly hope so. She is after all going to be your wife."  
"Actually I was hoping to see Serena."  
"Yes, of course. I was surprised she was actually accepting visitors this morning. She was rather   
understandably upset last night, but she rose early and composed herself. She's in the garden   
with young Nicholas Manchester, just returned from Europe, he says. He's an old friend of hers."  
The man was very blunt, Darien thought to himself. It was strange. When the Duke had first met   
him he'd seemed angry as he'd expected. He had after all compromised his niece's integrity.   
Strange how easily compromised women were. If they same rules applied to men… the thought made him smile.  
After having one of the strangest conversations he'd ever been involved with the Duke seemed to   
relax. For the entire time they had conversed, it seemed the man had been studying him intensely. He had   
seemed genuinely concerned with Serena's welfare and it had reminded him of his father.  
  
Serena had not been expecting anyone and she did not welcome the idea of visitors. Her mood was   
hardly welcoming. Her feelings were a confusing mass of emptionds. She was angry at having her  
life controlled in such away and confused as to whether she shouldn't be happy that she actually  
had the man she loved, however round about way he had come to be hers. When Stewart, the butler  
had announced a Lord Manchester to see her she had been surprised and se aside her feelings momentarily  
to welcome him.  
Nicholas was her childhood friend and former fencing partner. He had always been her best friend.   
He was only a few years older than she was but not as old as her brother Andrew. He had gone on  
a tour of Europe as was usual for young men of his age at the time. But after returning to the  
shores of England he had once more felt the pull to return, and within a year he had gone   
once again to expand on his travels.  
Serena had wondered if he had not had some sweet European beauty pulling him back to Europe   
when he'd left for the second time. She had been somewhat jealous and genuinely upset by   
his leaving a second time. It was merely a childhood crush however. The truth was she was   
probably more jealous of the fact that he had the opportunity to travel Europe while she had to  
stay at home defyingher mother's wishes to teach her how to embroider and play the piano.  
Nicholas had walked in the room looking more handsome and arrogant than she had seen him   
before. Despite her mood she had smiled at his familiar face. He obviously had learned some of the French   
arrogance on his second tour through Europe. Travel quite obviously agreed with him.  
"It is wonderful to see you Nicholas. I can't believe you are back already. You look wonderful,   
traveling most definitely agrees with you. How have your journeys been?"  
"All went well as it always does. How are things with you?" Even as he asked the question he   
instantly knew something was wrong. Her eyes were tired and sad, a look he rarely saw on her face but   
knew quite well all the same. He took her hands into his. "Tell me everything."  
  
The Duke's butler let him in and took his coat. From the foyer he could hear muted conversation   
coming from a room close by and instead of letting himself be announced to Serena and her guests  
as was usual, he simply entered on his own.   
He stood in the doorway surprised at the sight that greeted him. Serena and a tall young man with   
dark auburn hair stood near the center of the room, holding each other closely. He felt an odd but burning   
bitterness in his stomach signifying an emotion he couldn't identify. He clenched and   
unclenched his jaw. Who was this man and why was he hugging his Serena.   
"Ahhem." He cleared his throat  
Realizing they were no longer alone, Nicholas withdrew himself from Serena's arms and brushed   
a few tears off her cheek urging her with a simple look to compose herself so Darien wouldn't   
see her face and realize how upset she was. She managed an acceptably composed look and he moved  
to the side so Darien could see his fiancée.   
"Good morning Your Grace," Serena said with a small curtsey, her face red from being caught in a   
situation that could be easily misconstrued. Darien's face held no emotion however, he did not   
seem the least bit upset. That disturbed her.  
"Good Morning Serena, I trust the morning finds you well?"  
His greeting was without emotion, but Nicholas had not missed the look in his eyes, or the  
implications od jos words. Serena was wrong; Darien cared very deeply for her. If he didn't,   
Nicholas wouldn't feel the intensity of Darien's warning gaze from across the room.  
He could feel Darien's jealousy from across the room. Darien probably didn't even recognize   
hos own feelings.  
"Forgive me Your Grace," Serena said, "I do not mean to be rude. She gestured towards Nicholas;   
"this is Lord Nicholas Manchester, an old friend of mine."  
Darien shook Nicholas' hand none too gently. "I didn't think you were old enough to have old   
friends Serena?"  
Day had dawned but five hours previously and already he was teasing her, and in her own home at   
that. "Perhaps I should have said childhood friend. I'm sure you would find that much more pleasing to   
your ears?" she said with just enough edge to her voice to show she wasn't going to let the comment slide.   
Darien smiled slightly. Nicholas was confused at the exchange between the two. Just moments ago   
he had the impression teased her mercilessly and she was a helpless lamb before this terrifying  
beast of a man who had no love for her, but in the short exchange, he could easily see that she gave as   
good as she got. These two would certainly not lack conversation after the wedding.  
"I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me," Nicholas said preparing himself for his exit. I have business   
to attend to. As you two are engaged, I'm certain you no longer need a chaperone, besides I doubt I'd make   
a good choice in that department. It was an honor to meet you, Your Grace." Darien simply nodded   
politely, as Nicholas excused himself from their presence.   
  



	12. everlastinglove11

Everlasting Love  
MarshAngel  
Watsonma@hotmail.com  
  
The carriage came to a stop in front of the grand London mansion. Darien stepped out into the   
street and began his walk up to the front steps. As he raised his hand to rap on the front door, the door   
opened and out stepped the Duke of Muncaster.   
"Your Grace!" Darien was very surprised to see the Duke.  
The Duke did not, however, seem very surprised to see him. "Good day, Lord Westmoreland, And   
how has the day found you?" without waiting for an answer he continued. "I certainly hope you're not here   
to inform me that you refuse to marry my niece after what we talked about."  
"Of course not sir. Serena's honor is very important to me."  
"I'd most certainly hope so. She is after all going to be your wife."  
"Actually I was hoping to see Serena."  
"Yes, of course. I was surprised she was actually accepting visitors this morning. She was rather   
understandably upset last night, but she rose early and composed herself. She's in the garden   
with young Nicholas Manchester, just returned from Europe, he says. He's an old friend of hers."  
The man was very blunt, Darien thought to himself. It was strange. When the Duke had first met   
him he'd seemed angry as he'd expected. He had after all compromised his niece's integrity.   
Strange how easily compromised women were. If they same rules applied to men… the thought made him smile.  
After having one of the strangest conversations he'd ever been involved with the Duke seemed to   
relax. For the entire time they had conversed, it seemed the man had been studying him intensely. He had   
seemed genuinely concerned with Serena's welfare and it had reminded him of his father.  
  
Serena had not been expecting anyone and she did not welcome the idea of visitors. Her mood was   
hardly welcoming. Her feelings were a confusing mass of emptionds. She was angry at having her  
life controlled in such away and confused as to whether she shouldn't be happy that she actually  
had the man she loved, however round about way he had come to be hers. When Stewart, the butler  
had announced a Lord Manchester to see her she had been surprised and se aside her feelings momentarily  
to welcome him.  
Nicholas was her childhood friend and former fencing partner. He had always been her best friend.   
He was only a few years older than she was but not as old as her brother Andrew. He had gone on  
a tour of Europe as was usual for young men of his age at the time. But after returning to the  
shores of England he had once more felt the pull to return, and within a year he had gone   
once again to expand on his travels.  
Serena had wondered if he had not had some sweet European beauty pulling him back to Europe   
when he'd left for the second time. She had been somewhat jealous and genuinely upset by   
his leaving a second time. It was merely a childhood crush however. The truth was she was   
probably more jealous of the fact that he had the opportunity to travel Europe while she had to  
stay at home defyingher mother's wishes to teach her how to embroider and play the piano.  
Nicholas had walked in the room looking more handsome and arrogant than she had seen him   
before. Despite her mood she had smiled at his familiar face. He obviously had learned some of the French   
arrogance on his second tour through Europe. Travel quite obviously agreed with him.  
"It is wonderful to see you Nicholas. I can't believe you are back already. You look wonderful,   
traveling most definitely agrees with you. How have your journeys been?"  
"All went well as it always does. How are things with you?" Even as he asked the question he   
instantly knew something was wrong. Her eyes were tired and sad, a look he rarely saw on her face but   
knew quite well all the same. He took her hands into his. "Tell me everything."  
  
The Duke's butler let him in and took his coat. From the foyer he could hear muted conversation   
coming from a room close by and instead of letting himself be announced to Serena and her guests  
as was usual, he simply entered on his own.   
He stood in the doorway surprised at the sight that greeted him. Serena and a tall young man with   
dark auburn hair stood near the center of the room, holding each other closely. He felt an odd but burning   
bitterness in his stomach signifying an emotion he couldn't identify. He clenched and   
unclenched his jaw. Who was this man and why was he hugging his Serena.   
"Ahhem." He cleared his throat  
Realizing they were no longer alone, Nicholas withdrew himself from Serena's arms and brushed   
a few tears off her cheek urging her with a simple look to compose herself so Darien wouldn't   
see her face and realize how upset she was. She managed an acceptably composed look and he moved  
to the side so Darien could see his fiancée.   
"Good morning Your Grace," Serena said with a small curtsey, her face red from being caught in a   
situation that could be easily misconstrued. Darien's face held no emotion however, he did not   
seem the least bit upset. That disturbed her.  
"Good Morning Serena, I trust the morning finds you well?"  
His greeting was without emotion, but Nicholas had not missed the look in his eyes, or the  
implications od jos words. Serena was wrong; Darien cared very deeply for her. If he didn't,   
Nicholas wouldn't feel the intensity of Darien's warning gaze from across the room.  
He could feel Darien's jealousy from across the room. Darien probably didn't even recognize   
hos own feelings.  
"Forgive me Your Grace," Serena said, "I do not mean to be rude. She gestured towards Nicholas;   
"this is Lord Nicholas Manchester, an old friend of mine."  
Darien shook Nicholas' hand none too gently. "I didn't think you were old enough to have old   
friends Serena?"  
Day had dawned but five hours previously and already he was teasing her, and in her own home at   
that. "Perhaps I should have said childhood friend. I'm sure you would find that much more pleasing to   
your ears?" she said with just enough edge to her voice to show she wasn't going to let the comment slide.   
Darien smiled slightly. Nicholas was confused at the exchange between the two. Just moments ago   
he had the impression teased her mercilessly and she was a helpless lamb before this terrifying  
beast of a man who had no love for her, but in the short exchange, he could easily see that she gave as   
good as she got. These two would certainly not lack conversation after the wedding.  
"I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me," Nicholas said preparing himself for his exit. I have business   
to attend to. As you two are engaged, I'm certain you no longer need a chaperone, besides I doubt I'd make   
a good choice in that department. It was an honor to meet you, Your Grace." Darien simply nodded   
politely, as Nicholas excused himself from their presence.   
  



	13. everlastinglove12

Everlasting Love XII  
MarshAngel  
Watsonma@hotmail.com  
  
Now alone with Serena, Darien found himself completely lost as to the reason for   
his visit. He wondered the true status of her relationship with Manchester. Was he her   
true love and she was simply being forced to marry him because of her Uncle?   
He needed to get out of her presence so he'd be able to think this through. He   
simply stared at her for a moment, fascinated with the way the morning light played of   
her hair and her face, making it seem as though she had a golden halo encircling her   
entire head.  
"Is something the matter?" she asked softly.  
"No, of course not. I simply stopped by to reassure you that there is no reason to   
fear being married to me. I will be an honorable husband."'  
To say she was disappointed would have been the understatement of the century.   
She was devastated. She had hoped he would approach this wedding with some feeling,   
any feeling at all. She sensed he saw this as an inconvenience. It was a merely a business   
arrangement that he needed to complete. Why did fate see it fit for her to fall in love with   
this man? He was so completely confusing. His kisses were full of passion and feeling,   
but for the rest of the time he was cold and distant, as he was now.   
"Well, I'm afraid I must take my leave now, I have some business to attend to,"   
He said in a business-like manner.   
Before he had the opportunity, to leave, Stewart entered, announcing the arrival of   
new guests. With a swooshing of pastel skirts, into the room, floated Rachel, Mina and   
her fiancé, Jason and Serena's brother Andrew and his wife Elizabeth. Serena was   
surprised they had dared to visit. No one concerned with their reputation would want to   
be seen with someone who had disgraced themselves in such a public manner until she   
was properly married. She was grateful and touched that they cared.  
Rachel greeted Serena and Darien warmly and Mina's eyes twinkled at Darien's   
presence. In her odd way of thinking she thought of their situation as being delightfully   
romantic. Darien and Jason greeted each other formally although Andrew didn't return   
his greeting, obviously angry with him for what he had done to his sister. Darien prepared   
himself to leave once more. He needed to leave her presence so he could concentrate, not   
to mention if he said the wrong thing her brother might just try to kill him. He guessed   
the only reason her brother had not confronted him before was because he had proved   
himself honorable in agreeing to marry her. He had completely forgotten why he was   
here but he was sure it was not the reason he stated. In fact hadn't he planned to tell her   
about his love for her?  
"Your grace," Rachel addressed him, "surely you do not take your leave so soon?   
I came bearing an invitation for you and your fiancée." Darien found himself amazed at   
how fast news traveled in society. He had barely found out her was getting married   
before everyone else also seemed to be aware of the fact. He raised an eyebrow at her   
invitation but said nothing, waiting for her to complete her announcement.   
"Yes, yes," Mina said in her typically bouncy manner. "Our dear friend Rachel   
has invited us to her home for an early dinner, tow days hence if neither of you will be   
too busy to attend."  
"Incidentally," Rachel began, "Lord Manchester will also be attending, He is a   
friend of yours isn't he?" She asked, looking at Serena who nodded her head in   
acknowledgement. "I saw him on the way out. I met him once or twice before, shortly   
before I got married." She turned to face Darien who nodded in agreement.   
"I would be happy to attend." He glanced over at Serena and she nodded in   
agreement. "If that's all, I must be on my way. Good day ladies, Lord Whittaker, Lord   
Graham." With that he left the room.  
"This is so exciting," Mina said after Darien had left. "You're marrying the man   
you love." Serena stared at Mina blankly. How had she known?  
Andrew was far more serious however, he could see his sister was distressed by   
her situation. She was just short of panic.   
Mina, much like anyone else, couldn't possibly understand why anyone would not   
want to marry Darien. There were many other young women who were simply quite   
jealous of her for managing to trap him into marrying her. He was extremely handsome,   
wealthy, titled, and seemingly perfect in every way. She had just assumed that their being   
caught kissing in the gardens was a sign that they must be deeply in love. Of course she   
wasn't far from the truth.  
Andrew chose to change the subject, seeing his sister was not really in the mood   
for Mina's chatter about weddings and the like.   
  
Rachel was instructing the staff on the upcoming dinner party. She had not   
expected her husband to be around for this considerably minor event in comparison to the   
parties that they usually attended. Her husband was a horrid nuisance even more so when   
he was sober, which he was now. But he wouldn't be later tonight.   
Because he spent so much time drunk she was able to go about her affairs and live   
like a free woman. She had been very upset when her father had suggested marriage to   
the oily, Count of Mondale. It had been his deathbed wish that they be married however,   
and for this reason she had gone through with the wedding. She hadn't thought much of   
the Count before her wedding but once they were married, she had discovered he was a   
pathetic drunk with violent tendencies and a gambling problem.   
She had hoped he would have continued with his drunken foolery with his   
gambling friends elsewhere but he had chosen this night to stay at home and possibly ruin   
the dinner party she'd planned. She rarely invited friends because of his presence and he   
had chosen this moment to show his presence again and embarrass her.  
She paused for a moment after conducting the servants as to their duties. She   
thought everything out in her head hoping she had gotten everything right. The sound of   
heavy stomping feet came trodding into the room. She heard a derisive snort of disgust.  
"I don't know why you're inviting that pretentious duke and his little whore," her   
husband muttered. We don't need their kind ruining our reputation."  
"Serena is a lady, not a whore."  
"Whatever you say," he said nonchalantly.  
Rachel was really beginning to wonder if she didn't prefer him drunk. At least he would   
eventually pass out and she would no longer have to handle his presence.  



	14. everlastinglove13

Everlasting Love XIII  
MarshAngel  
Watsonma@hotmail.com  
  
  
Serena found herself travelling in an uncomfortable silence with Darien to   
Rachel's estate. She hoped the journey would be over soon. The silence between them   
was far from comfortable. They'd already had their first argument of the day at the start   
of their journey but beyond that there seemed to be little left to say. So Serena smoothed   
the creases of her skirt, and stared out the window at the passing scenery.  
"Will we be there soon?" She asked like a curious child.  
Darien simply smiled at her. He'd spent the entire ride alternating between   
glancing and outright staring at her when she wasn't looking. She was absolutely radiant.   
Only when she gave him a questioning look did he realize she'd actually spoken.  
"Is there something wrong," she asked, wondering just what he could possibly be   
staring at. She wondered if he disapproved of her appearance and began to feel slightly   
self-conscious.   
"No, of course not," he replied brusquely. "We're almost there, it will be but a   
few minutes."  
"Why are you doing this?" Serena asked suddenly immediately regretting the   
words even as they left her lips.  
"Doing what exactly, Serena?"  
"Marrying me. I'm sure you'd rather not be tied down to a wife now. I know men   
like you would rather be out sowing your wild oats or whatever it is you men do. You   
don't have to you know, my reputation is of no concern to you."  
Darien was caught somewhere between smiling, frustration and anger. Of course   
he wanted to marry her. Men like him? Why was she being so difficult? Did she really   
dislike him that much? And what the hell did she mean her reputation was of no concern   
to him?   
"Did you come up with all that just now, or have you spent the past few days   
coming up with that ridiculous statement? Where in the world did you get that nonsense   
about sowing wild oats? Is that what your friend Manchester spends his time doing? Do   
you even know what that means?  
"That's an awful lot of questions you just asked. I'm sure your poor brain is   
suffering overload from having to think them all up so fast," She said dryly. None of   
them are worthy of an answer. Must you be so rude and inconsiderate every time you   
open your mouth? Besides, what Nicholas does is of no concern of yours.  
I was simply pointing out that my honor is of no concern to you. I should hope   
you are under no duress to marry me. I assure you I can take care of myself and…"  
"And just how were you going to take care of this matter? Your reputation is   
completely ruined with no hopes of repair beyond marriage. Do you think after the   
contributions I've made to your ruination that I'd simply leave you alone to fend for   
yourself?"  
"So I suppose I'm you responsibility? How wonderful for you! You must be   
overjoyed at the opportunity to save the damsel in distress, the opportunity to be a knight   
in shining armor!" Her face was red hot with anger, and her eyes were filling with tears   
she had never wanted him to see.   
She had never been more beautiful than she was now, her incensed face and   
brilliant eyes were being monopolized by his eyes. For the second time since recognizing   
his love for her, avoiding the true nature of his feelings and letting his other more basal   
instincts take over as he stared in fascination at her pouty pink lips.   
Before she could say another word she felt his warm hand reach up and caress her   
cheek as he pulled her toward him for one of his oh so random and yet extremely   
passionate kisses, and as usual she'd give in to him wholly. She felt guilty for doing so,   
knowing all he felt was lust, not the same love she felt for him, but maybe it wasn't so   
bad. Besides she enjoyed the taste of his lips much too much.  
He kissed her more passionately pulling her closer to him until she was sitting on   
his lap. He wanted to cover every inch of her body in kisses, but her clothes seemed to be   
getting in the way. He groaned as she planted delicate kisses along his jaw line and neck.   
She was bound to drive him mad.  
Their passion was reaching new heights, as he began wrestling with the buttons on the   
back of her gown. The carriage suddenly jerked throwing her off his lap and into the seat   
across from them, he jerked forward, his face landing right into her cleavage. He looked   
up from her milky breasts and grinned. I guess we're here. Remind me to pay the driver   
extra for that smooth stop. Serena's face turned a bright red causing him to chuckle   
lightly.   



	15. everlastinglove14

  
  
Everlasting Love XIV  
MarshAngel  
Watsonma@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Rachel was feeling particularly good. Dinner was going well and her husband had yet to embarrass   
her. He seemed to be taking it slowly with the spirits tonight which though odd was a slightly welcome   
change, at least at the moment. The conversation at the dinner table had been particularly stimulating and   
Darien and Serena seemed to be relating better to each other.   
Rachel had spent a good portion of the evening watching the two. She knew Darien well enough   
to realize his every word and consideration involved her somehow even when they disagreed which they   
had, often, much to the amusement of the rest of her guests especially Andrew who easily recognized that   
Darien was completely in love. It wasn't so long ago that he had fallen head over heels with the beautiful   
lady seated across from him.  
It seemed all was going well until her husband chose the moment to prove perfection was never   
meant to last. As they enjoyed their glasses of port in the library with light conversation, he came up behind   
Rachel and Serena and said just loudly enough for both to hear: "So, my dear, how does it feel to be the slut   
of society? You must be really wonderful to have captured one like the Duke."  
Serena went pale and still, shocked and mortified at his suggestion. She began to shake before   
bursting into tears and running from the room. Everyone turned to see her fleeing figure and hear the   
sounds of her crying as she went fleeing down the dark hallway unaware as to her direction.  
Rachel turned to her husband shocked and dismayed at what he'd just said. Fire blazed in her eyes   
and she was surprised she'd tolerated the pathetic bastard for so long. She raised her hand and slapped him   
hard across the face. He winced at the stinging pain in his jaw and touched a hand to his face surprised at   
her defiance. "I always knew you were an uptight little bitch." He raised an arm to hit her across the face   
but never got the chance as Nicholas had somehow crossed the room and punched him hard in the other   
jaw.   
Darien was disappointed that he hadn't got the opportunity to do the same, he'd always hated the   
bastard and at the moment he was seething. Whatever he had done to upset Serena he was going to pay.   
Unfortunately, Harrison seemed unfazed by Nicholas' punch and before anyone else had the opportunity to   
pound on him, he left the room like the coward he was.  
Everyone was disoriented for a moment. Suddenly Darien and Rachel seemed to have the same   
idea at the same time and ran off to find where Serena had disappeared.   
  
After the leaving the room, Harrison found himself a few moments later in his study. That had   
been a mistake. He should have waited until he could have gotten a moment alone with the little slut before   
he said anything. He needed a drink.  
He'd first caught sight of her when she'd been swimming in the river, at that hunting expedition   
the Duke of Mondale had put on. He had been planning to approach her himself when that stupid fop,   
Wyndham had showed up and taken the opportunity himself. He had walked away when he'd seen them   
kissing. Knowing Wyndham, he'd probably taken her right there by the river. It wasn't fair he'd seen her   
first.  
It was only later not long before the expedition ended that he'd realized that the little slut was the   
Duke's daughter, pretending to be the innocent little virgin he knew she was not. And Wyndham had the   
heart to pretend he didn't know her when the duke had introduced her to them. He didn't doubt by that time   
she was quite happy enjoying her time in his bed. He also didn't doubt that her time would have been better   
spent in his own.  
He couldn't help laughing at the irony that it had been a mere kiss, mild compare to the other   
things he knew she'd done, at some pitiful ball that had had the little whore ousted and shown up for just   
what she was. He hadn't expected Wyndham to marry her of course. The pathetic man probably felt he had   
to do the 'honorable' thing. What did he know about honor anyway, the pathetic fool.  
He picked up the bottle of scotch, the most potent kind that had been resting in the wine cellars for   
more than three times as long as he'd been alive. He picked up a crystal goblet, to pour the amber liquid in   
but decided against it, instead putting the bottle to his lips and gulping it in a disgusting manner.   
He was already well on his way to being drunk. Everyone had been too busy, chatting away to   
notice the amount of wine he had consumed between that pathetic dinner party and the time they'd spent in   
the library. Now that he was thoroughly inebriated, he decided it was time he got what he'd been waiting   
for all evening, that frigid wife of his was no use so he might as well make use of this opportunity.  
  
  
Serena ran fast down the hallway, unaware of tripping up a flight of stairs. She had never been so   
insulted in her life. Her life had been turned upside down within the last year and everything seemed to be   
going horribly wrong. Did society really think her a slut and a whore merely for kissing? It just wasn't   
logical. Why was life always so unfair?  
She managed to compose herself slightly, and began to dry her tears but she soon realized she had   
no idea where she was in this maze of a house. It was dark and chilly and she was all alone in the hallway.   
Looking at the old brick of the walls, she realized she must have run into the oldest part of the house, part   
of which was still an old castle. She chose to go forwards as she could only see darkness behind her. Ahead   
of her she could see light coming through a door up ahead.   
She walked forward in the hallway, turned the corner, and entered the room. The room was all   
shadows and moonlight coming through an open balcony door that seemed horribly out of place in this   
section of the house. It must have been added on later. She wondered why the doors were open but didn't   
spend much time dwelling on it as she walked out onto the balcony.   
She was surprised to find herself much higher up than she had expected. The land under the   
balcony must have been lower than the parts of the house, because she couldn't remember going up that   
many steps. There was a gentle breeze coming in and the sky was still light, despite the late hour.   
She found herself relaxing as she stared up at the unusually bright half moon, high in the sky; it   
was a beautiful night. She frowned as the perfection was ruined by the blue-gray clouds covering the light   
that had seemed to be shining down on her. She was about to go inside when she felt hands on her waist   
and warm breath on her ear, and the smell of liquor and hot stale breath drifted unpleasantly across her   
nostrils.  
She jumped surprised at someone being in the room with her. She tried to turn around but the   
strong hands wouldn't let her. She started to panic as she felt his hands moving up her body and his tongue   
on her cheek  
"I just thought you could do me the same favor you did that pathetic fiancée of yours. I bet you're   
quite good at it."  
"Get off me," She squealed as she tried to wriggle free of him.  
"Stop acting like you're so innocent you little slut. Just relax and enjoy yourself"  
"Let go!" She screamed and stomped on his toe for good measure.  
"Why you little bitch," he yelled angrily, grabbing her and pushing her onto the balcony edge. He   
pushed her down, trying to get on top of her struggling body, but a kick to the stomach sent him flying   
back. A pair of hands grabbed him from behind and tried to pull him away. Harrison turned in a rage to see   
his wife pulling at him, attempting to defend her friend.   
He lashed out in his rage and hit her hard sending her flying backwards into the room and into   
Darien who'd rushed in. He turned back to face Serena who stood as if frozen leaning on the balcony edge.   
He stumbled towards her and Serena realized that he was completely drunk. He grabbed her but instead of   
pulling her towards him he pushed her backwards sending them both flying over the edge.   
Serena screamed as she felt herself falling towards the ground. He hands flailed hoping to find   
something to hold on to. Her hands caught the balcony railing and she grabbed on and held to it for dear   
life even as she heard Harrison's body hit the hard ground below with a sickening thud.   
  
Darien was stunned as he fell to the floor as Rachel's limp body slammed him into the ground.   
She seemed to be unconscious but Serena was still in danger. A chill ran through his body as he saw   
Harrison stumble towards her sending them both flying over the edge.   
In the few short seconds it took him to get to the balcony he found himself praying that this was   
all a dream and she would just turn around and call him pompous inconsiderate, rude, and any other insult   
she wished to toss at him. He wished she he was holding her wet body in his arms again and he prayed that   
by some miracle, if this wasn't a dream that she'd just appear before him.  
In the next few moments he blessed his mother's immortal soul for the fairy tales she'd told him   
when he was young of dreams coming true. His dream was realized as he looked over he balcony's edge to   
see a frightfully pale Serena hanging on to the edge of the balcony for dear life. Without a second thought   
he grabbed her hands even as they had begun to slip from the metal bars and pulled her up.  
He didn't say a word as he held her close to him kissing her hair and touching her face, reassuring   
himself that she was ok and she was real and not a ghost. "I love you," he whispered in her hair repeatedly   
making sure she'd never forget the fact should she ever try to leave him again. "I've loved you since you   
since I challenged you to that fencing match. Don't ever leave me."  
Serena's eyes opened in shock as she heard him professing his love to her. He loved her. She   
could hardly believe it. All this time, all this pain and all this worry and he'd loved her. With that thought   
she kicked him hard in the shin.   
He stared at her in shock as she separated herself from the warmth of his embrace.  
"You mean to tell me that I've been upset for all this time. I spent a good portion of my nights   
crying myself to sleep and you love me? Good heavens, couldn't you have told me this before I was forced   
to marry you, instead of sullying my reputation?"  
Darien stared at her in shock, and so did everyone else who had entered the room, including   
Rachel who had woken up to find herself in Nicholas' comforting embrace. She turned to Lita and asked,   
"Are men always this inconsiderate or is it only him?"  
They simply stared at her blankly. Darien sighed in exasperation. "Serena will you please be   
quiet?" With that he pulled her back in his arms and planted a long passionate kiss on her lips.  
When he'd stopped she stared into his intense blue eyes. "Are you trying to shut me up again?"  
"Of course." He kissed her again much to the amusement of their audience.  
"I thought you said they wouldn't lack conversation," Rachel said, addressing Nicholas. "It seems to me   
they'll be far to busy to argue."  



	16. everlasting love epilogue

Everlasting Love: Epilogue  
MarshAngel  
Watsonma@hotmail.com  
  
Serena's face was positively glowing. It seemed everything in the room was   
shining. The high arches of the building welcomed her on the arm of her husband. She   
was nervous and worried. She sighed as Darien helped to remove her cloak.   
She hadn't wanted to wear the dress she had on, but Molly had insisted that as a   
married woman she was allowed to display, what she considered to be, an excessive   
amount of flesh. She turned around to face her husband and take his hand. She watched   
as his eyes fell from her face and down to the milky breasts peeping from above the blue   
silk that matched her brilliant blue eyes.   
Darien suddenly had the urge to grab his new wife and return to the house from   
which they had just come and discover what lay beneath the clothing, which just seemed   
to tease him with the way it accented her perfect figure. Was it his imagination or under   
his constant attention she seemed to be blooming into an even more beautiful blossom   
than she had been before, provided that were even possible.  
He swallowed the urge to kiss her right here in front of the guests waiting before   
him. He held out his arm and she took it smiling up at him, fascinated at his reaction to   
her display of skin. Molly just might have been right after all. The way his face had gone   
pale at the sight of her before the blood rushed to his cheeks had quelled some of the   
nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
Tonight would be their first public appearance since their quiet marriage in a   
small town not far outside Thornwood Manor, their new home. She knew the   
gossipmongers had heard of the engagement and had suspected the marriage, she   
wondered if they would accept her. Darien sensed her discomfort, and he whispered in   
her ear as they made their entrance down the grand staircase, just as the steward   
announced their presence as Duke and Duchess Westmoreland.   
She didn't even see the eyes staring up at her as she laughed lightly as Darien   
whispered his love in her ear. "Ignore them," he said softly. "You are my wife and that's   
all that matters." That said he nibbled on her ear, which luckily went unnoticed by the   
throng of dancers and onlookers below.   
What didn't go unnoticed was her laughter and the whispering and the way   
Darien was looking at her. There was no doubt that the Duke Westmoreland was   
thoroughly besotted with his own wife, unusual considering many men of his age and   
status had a mistress an showed no real affection for their own spouses. The loving   
couple was the talk of the ton.   
  
  
Darien held the tiny babe in his hand. She giggled and squealed with joy, her   
brilliant blue eyes shining just like her mother's. Her older brother seemed fascinated   
with his tiny baby sister and spent as much time as he was allowed playing with her,   
protecting her by claiming himself a knight in shining armor. It seemed the only time he   
abandoned the poor child whom he'd taken to calling Cat, a shortened version of   
Catherine, was when his Great Uncle, the Duke arrived.  
The two were almost inseparable. The Duke was completely taken with young   
Darien, spending as much time as he could with the young boy. He was a completely   
different man when with his niece and nephew. It was sweet really, although Serena   
found it oddly amusing watching the young boy attempting to choose between his   
handsome father and his doting Great Uncle. It was a hard decision and he tried not to   
offend his father too much.  
Life was finally complete for Serena, she had a loving husband two beautiful children   
and her best friends had recently married. Raye, after completing the traditional mourning   
period had married Nicholas and of course Mina had finally married her fiancée Jason.   
Life was good, and it seemed the love she felt in her own heart and saw in the faces of   
her friends and family would last forever.  



End file.
